


Under The Radar

by Littlecamo8



Series: Little Stories [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Foster Care, Orphans, Runaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: Mabel carries more responsibility than Hiccup originally thought.





	Under The Radar

Mabel was the quiet girl in school. She had struggling straight A's, never spoke up, never raised her hand, messy hair, wrinkled and tattered clothes, and never drew attention.

She needed no attention. She needed to have no friends, to be on no one's radar, to be in no ones thoughts. Why? Hiccup had no clue, but the beautiful brown haired mud brown eyes girl was a mystery he was determined to unravel.

Starting today.

The bell rung, ending class. The teacher dismissed them, and students shuffled off to their next class. Some students found a friend or three and chatted while they could. A few, specifically Mabel, stayed silent, her eyes low, clutching her current book in a deadly grip as she swung her dirty backpack over her shoulders.

"Hey, Mabel," Hiccup greeted.

Mabel looked shocked- or maybe surprised. No one spoke to her at school, and she didn't bother to talk to anyone in return. What was the rare popular nerd doing talking to her?

"Can I help you?" she responded, with more venom than she meant.

He held his hands up in surrender, walking beside her in the hallway. "Relax. I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out this afternoon."

"Pass," she immediately dismissed, not waiting a second after he finished the offer.

"Why not?"

"Don't want to," was the curt reply. Fifth period was her last real class of the day, her next being study (which she was allowed to leave campus for).

"Please, I would really like to be your friend," he tried.

"Don't need any. Bye."

They walked into their next class, but Mabel hurried to the corner and pulled out her math notebook. Math was one of the subjects she struggled in, but she needed to keep her grades up if she wanted to take care of those she cared about while attending collage at the same time.

Hiccup politely asked the girl sitting beside her to switch seat with him. The girl complied, having a major crush on the tall and handsome boy, but Mabel rolled her eyes, uninterested.

"Please, Mae. Just one afternoon. Doesn't matter when."

"No, not interested. Please leave me alone, I really need to pass this class."

"You're making straight A's," he commented.

"Barely," Mabel muttered, zoning in on yesterday's notes.

The teacher was strict, starting class and demanding silence the moment the bell went off. Class was long and boring, but Mabel did her best to focus.

Class only stopped at the bell, and Mabel hurried to pack up her belongings.

"You know, I can tutor you in math," the boy offered, following her to her locker. His was a few lockers down, and took the advantage to also shuffle his stuff around.

"No, thanks. I'll manage. I don't need help." And Hiccup had the feeling that last one meant for more than just school.

"Of course you don't need help, but I don't mind helping anyways."

Mabel slammed her locker and stomped off. Glad they were the only two students in school with the same schedule, he followed her.

She quickly noticed. She spun and her heels, halfway down the block.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is, but you need to quit following me and leave me alone! I don't need help; I don't needs friends, okay?" She stormed off, not waiting for a reply.

It was then he realized no one knew where she lived. With her tattered and wrinkled clothes, some coming apart with holes, it was obvious she didn't come from money, but she was walking away from the poor side of town, where the apartments and worn houses were located.

This time, at a distance, he followed her. She lead him to a small string of businesses, diving into a small alley between two buildings. She came out moments later, smiling with a toddler in her arms, another a couple years older at her side. She pulled an apple from lunch out of her bag, handing it to the girl at her side. She handed the toddler in her arms a banana from breakfast.

He followed her down to the elementary school, where they waited until three more kids joined them then walked to the nearby park, halfway between the school and the alley. Soon afterwards, two more joined from the direction the middle school was in. They also handed food to the youngest two.

They gathered at a picnic table, squeezing together. The little ones with barely any homework finished quickly with little help from Mabel. She checked their work before letting them pack up and run off to play. One by one, they went to the playground.

It took a bit longer, but the two older ones eventually walked off, too, leaving Mabel to study by herself.

Seven kids, he counted. She was taking care of seven kids. But was she alone?

He dared to walk up to her. "Hey, Mabel."

She glared up at him. "What do you want?" A young girl shouted over to her, and Mabel paused our conversation to shout enthusiastically back.

"So, they your siblings?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, now go away."

"Where are your parents?"

"None of your business, Haddock, so get lost."

"Please, I just want to help. You can't raise seven kids on your own. Not alone, and not at this age."

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do!" she shot back.

The youngest one wobbled up to her, calling her, "Momma, Momma!"

She smiled, softly, lifting him onto her lap.

"Hey, mom," one of the middle schoolers called, walking up to her. "You're doing laundry tonight, right?"

"Yes, Gail, don't worry."

"Mom, huh?" Hiccup asked.

"Who are you?" the boy demanded, tense.

"A friend of your mother, apparently."

"We aren't friends," she cut in.

But the boy beamed. "Great! Mabel needs friends."

"Who are you?"

"Mae's brother."

"But you called her mom."

"Because, to us, she is."

"Gail, stop," Mabel warned. "Look, Hiccup, I appreciate you wanting to help, but we're fine on out own, and I don't need any help or friends, so please leave me alone."

"I'll buy dinner, for everyone, if you let me spend today with you."

She froze, looking up at Gail and the other kids who had gathered around. One little girl asked, "Chicken nuggets?" with hopeful green eyes.

"As many as you want," he promised, knowing he had the money. "But only if I can spend the evening with you guys."

"Please, mommy, please! I'm so hungry!" a little boy begged.

Mabel sighed, but agreed, "Fine, Haddock, but you better keep good on your promise. Come on guys, looks like it's dinner time."

Winter was coming, making it dark and cool early. Sunset was already falling upon them, and Hiccup witnessed Mabel taking a mental note of it with a sigh.

"Where do you guys live?" asked Hiccup.

"None of your business," the middle school girl snapped. Though e could tell she was hungry, too, she was not too pleased of his methods to spend time with Mabel.

"In that alley?" he guessed.

Mabel's eyes widened. "You followed me?!"

"Yes, I wanted to know where you lived! You've never shown anyone where you live."

"Jeez, I wonder why?" she replied sarcastically. "I would just love to announce to the whole school I live in an alley. Yeah, that wouldn't get us separated in foster care, not at all."

He bit his lip, knowing he struck a nerve and realizing why they lived like that. They wanted to stick together.

They walked into the warm building, and Hiccup let them walk up to the counter and order a mountain of a meal. The sum was larger than he predicted, making him cringe, but he offered them ice cream with their meal and paid anyways.

The kids happily munched on ice cream until food was called, then they poured the nuggets and fries into the middle, making it a free for all.

Hiccup noticed Mabel stay back. She only grabbed a small handful, watching the others eat. He watched her keep track of how many each kid ate, including the middle schoolers, who waited for the little kids to slow before they started chowing down.

The little girl climbed onto his lap. "Thank you!" she beamed, leaning her head on his chest.

He looked up at Mabel, smiling. "You're welcome, sweetie."

"My name is Gwen."

"Well, then, you're welcome, Gwen," he corrected himself, smiling.

"What's your name?" the second little girl asked. "I'm Katie."

"Hiccup. Hiccup Haddock."

The middle school boy snickered. "Gail," he introduced.

"Tommy," the little boy said.

"Bailey," the middle school girl admitted. "The babies are Yui and Umi."

"I'm not a baby!" the little girl protested.

"You don't go to school yet, so you're a baby," Tommy teased.

"Tommy," Mabel warned. "She just means you're young, Yui, that's all." The little girl huffed but kept quiet.

"You know, winter's coming," Hiccup told Mabel.

"Kids, why don't you play on the playground while you can," Bailey suggested, and even Gail left to play.

"What's it to you?" Mabel asked.

"Well, my family has a spare room. It wouldn't be much, it's the smallest room in the house, but I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind you renting it or something."

"Don't you think if we had any money, we would rent a motel or something?" Bailey snapped.

"I mean, through chores and stuff. And maybe you might be able to get a job, Mabel, to help out. I'll even pitch in with expenses if you want." He was careful not to use the word 'need' in the offer.

"I'll sleep on it," Mabel settled. "Though I doubt your parents would welcome eight children into their house for all of winter."

"You'd be surprised. My mom has a heart of gold."

***************

"Absolutely not!" his dad bellowed that evening.

"Wh- but dad!" he protested.

"No, son, we can't afford eight extra mouths to feed!"

"I can help with expenses, I have that job with Gobber," I started.

"Yeah, for college, not for some girl trying to take advantage of you!"

"She is not trying to take advantage of me, dad!" I shouted back. "Ugh, she's so infuriating! I try to help, and all she freaking does is push me away! She barely let me pay for dinner, and if it wasn't for the kids being hungry, she probably wouldn't have. She's just so- ugh!- stubborn!" I panted, ending my little rant.

"Stoick, he's in love," his mother cooed.

Stoick sighed. "Fine, son, but only for the winter, and they will have rules and responsibilities."

"Yes! Thank you, dad! Just one question: can you help me convince her to stay?"

"What? You mean she doesn't know?" his mother asked.

"I offered, but she kind of declined. But she's raising seven kids and herself! The youngest two aren't even in school. They'll die if they have to stay in the cold all day everyday."

"Oh, Stoick," she worried.

"Son, I think we should call the authorities," his father reasoned.

"No! We can't! I promised!"

"Hiccup-" his mother started.

"No, mom! They can't be split up! It's just not fair! Mabel is almost eighteen. She's a hard working student (straight A's) and all the kids are very obedient and well mannered. Mabel has worked too hard and too long for us to throw her hard work down the toilet. We can't turn them in!"

"Valka," his father began, but his mother took her boy into her arms.

"Yes, they can stay," she concluded. "I have never seen you so determined, so brave. We'll work around the finances, son. They can stay."

He hugged her back, "Thanks, mom." He jumped back a minute later, a sparkle in his eyes. "This is so great, I have to find them and tell them immediately. Bye, mom. Bye, dad. Be back soon!" He tossed on his jacket, dashing outside.

"This might change Hiccup for the better," Valka smiled.

Her husband rested a big but gentle hand upon her shoulders. "I know, Val. I know she will."

Hiccup ran to the alley, finding it deserted. Not even the blankets forming a palette were there. He was devastated. Then he remembered: laundry night! They probably went to the laundry mat!

He looked around, seeing it slightly down the street. He ran to it, blindly running in front of the car, not noticing it until it was too late.

*************

It wasn't for another week that Hiccup woke up, an IV in his hand and a tired but familiar girl at his side. She rocked two young children in her arms, dark bags under her eyes. She looked up, nearly waking the children in her delight.

He was fitted for a prosthetic (leg) the next day and sent home. His mother and Mabel promised to help him with his physical therapy and to make sure he got plenty of rest.

There was, however, some confusion.

Hiccup woke up from the coma, delighted to see his wife Mabel and his seven adopted children, all of whom he adored and loved and considered his own. It took days to wrap his head around the fact: he had dreamt their marriage and life together. It wasn't real. He was thankful for Mabel's kindness and patience through it all. And the younger kids were quick to call him "Daddy," excited to have one. They even called his parents Grandma and Grandpa.

But the middle schoolers didn't pretend. He could see the hope in their eyes, especially Gail's, but they were closed off, determined to keep Hiccup and his family at an emotional distance. Though he didn't know it, they had been abandoned before, and wanted to remain strong when it happened again.

Mabel picked up a part time job four days a week to help on bills and save for college. They were all signed up for free lunch, giving them free breakfast and lunch on school days, but dinner and weekends were a different story, and the kids would've eaten them out of house and home if Mabel hadn't helped with money.

His mother adored the younger kids, surprised at the independence they had while Mabel was busy or wasn't around. Especially little Yui and Umi, who kept her company while the others were at school.

They brought laughter and joy into the house once more, and they didn't mind sharing the small spare room. Bailey, Katie, and Gwen shared the queen bed. Mabel and Hiccup had carried a spare twin bed from the garage and laid it on the floor, giving Tommy and Gail a bed to share. Yui often slept at the foot of the bed by Gwen and Katie, sleeping over their blanket and being covered by her own.

Mabel often cuddled with Hiccup in his bed, and Umi joined, worming himself in the middle. The door was kept open, a demand from parents and Bailey to make sure nothing inappropriate was going on.

And Mabel eventually agreed to be Hiccup's girlfriend. And Hiccup's coma dream came (mostly) true, living happily with his large family.


End file.
